Love Wins Out
by EvilCelery
Summary: Onodera and Takano go to a party but suspicious forces are at work to make sure that the party isn't fun for them.  SEQUEL TO SAY YOU LOVE ME. I recommend reading the prequel to get this story.


**Chapter Two**

Onodera was preparing his suit for the up and coming awards ceremony that would bring all publishing agents together for a night of mingling. This would be one of the few parties that Onodera had attended and he was nervous because there would be people he didn't know from other companies going.

"You need to relax, everything will be fine." Said Takano coming up behind Onodera, turning him around and kissing him quickly.

"I know, it's just this is much bigger than what I've been to before."

"Well if you get too scared you can cuddle up to me, I'll protect you." Takano smirked at the teasing remark, watching as Onodera turned bright red.

"N-No way! That would be too embarrassing!" Onodera stuttered not realizing that Takano was teasing him

"Then be good and we can leave the cuddling until after the party. We need to be ready in 10 minutes, our taxi is gonna be here in 15."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived at the party thirty minutes later and we're being introduced as soon as they walked into the presentation hall.

Onodera spoke with Hatori and Yoshino; he got along well with Yoshino so when Takano and Hatori spoke with one another, he would talk to Yoshino. He found that Yoshino was quite shy and went under a female pen name of Chiharu Yoshikawa so that people wouldn't make fun of him for what he wrote.

"Onodera-san excuse me but I need to talk to Tori for a little bit."

"I understand." With that Yoshino went off to find where Hatori and Takano where talking. _I think I'll get a drink before the ceremony starts._

Walking over to the refreshments table he didn't notice three pairs of eyes following him as he walked across the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kisa spotted Onodera from across the room and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Yukina to him.

"Rit-chan! There's someone I would like you to meet." Kisa said as he cut him off to the refreshments table by pulling him to the side. "Rit-chan, this is Yukina, Yukina this is Rit-chan. Yukina is the reason my books are selling so good."

"Ah, pleased to meet you Yukina-san." Onodera bowed to show respect.

"Pleasure as well."

"Excuse me; I'll leave you to your business." Onodera bowed again and started to make his way to the refreshments table.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the refreshments table Onodera picked a non-alcoholic fruit punch, (A/N: I don't know what types of drinks they put in parties like these so I'm making it up. And plus they're probably not allowed alcoholic until after the celebrations am guessing) he was picking a drink for when Takano got back when someone knocked into him from the back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get in your way." Onodera apologised bowing so he couldn't see who had bumped into him

"That's quite alright Ritsu-kun; you can always make it up to me." Onodera's eyes widened as he looked up to see Shigeru and his two flunkies behind him smirking at him.

"EEEEEH! What are you guys doing here?" a few people turned when they heard Onodera shout but quickly went back to their own conversations when they realized that there was nothing to see.

"Careful Ritsu-kun, wouldn't want to cause a fuss now, would we?" Whispered Shigeru making sure that they were the only people that heard him.

"How are you here? You should have been locked up for what you almost did to me!" said Onodera quieter, remembering what they had done made him turn bright red.

"Oh yes, that little incident in the alleyway. Well you see, Hikaru's father is a judge and he just couldn't believe that his son would do such a thing and therefore we were let off." Onodera gritted his teeth and looked around the room, searching for any signs of Takano. "Your friend can't help you; he's indisposed at the moment."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…yet. But something very bad will happen if you don't do as we say, is that understood?" Onodera nodded as he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "Good, now come with us. We've got the penthouse suite all to ourselves and we wanna have some fun before we leave." Onodera gulped loudly as he walked with them out of the hall.

_Masamune please be alright._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And the next award is for the Emerald Shojo Manga department. And here to accept the award is Onodera Ritsu." A round of applause was heard but soon died down as Onodera wasn't seen anywhere to accept the reward. "Onodera Ritsu please come up to accept the award."

Seeing as Onodera wasn't going to show, Hatori stood up instead and walked over to the stage, he walked over to the podium and began to speak.

"Unfortunately Onodera developed last minute stage fright and will not be accepting the award for our company, so I Hatori Yoshiyuki, accepts on behalf of the Emerald Shojo Manga team."

As everyone applauded Hatori made his way to the exit of the hall, reaching the exit he saw Yoshino, Kisa and Yukina waiting for him. They all knew something was up and went to find Takano to see what was going on.

Only problem was, like Onodera, Takano was nowhere to be found…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takano kicked against the door trying to cause as much noise as possible.

He had just finished a conversation with Hatori, and he was heading back to the hall when he saw someone familiar out of the corner of his eye.

"Hatori, I'll meet you in there. I need to check something before I go back in." Hatori merely shrugged and walked back in the hall, while Takano walked towards the kitchens.

Ducking inside he saw that it was practically empty save for two people, and Takano knew these two very well.

"What do think you're doing here?" Takano shouted

"Well, well. If it isn't Ritsu-tan's (A/N: I think tan is supposed to be a term of endearment and I think if they use it, it makes it more patronising, which was the plan.) knight in shining armour. We're here to make you both pay for what you did to us!"

Before Takano could reply he was hit from behind causing everything to go hazy before finally going black.

When he woke up, he found himself in some sort of freezer (judging by the temperature) and also that he was bound and gagged. He tried shouting but it was muffled by the tape over his mouth, so he resorted to kicking the door of the room hoping someone would hear…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hatori and the rest were worried; they knew Takano and Onodera wouldn't purposely miss the awards ceremony, so something must be up with them.

Kisa had tried calling both their cells but both eventually went to voicemail, so that meant they would have to split up and search every floor until they found them. Hatori had just started telling everyone where to go when his phone went off as well, looking at the caller ID, he saw Takano's name appear and quickly answered it.

At first all he could hear was muffled grunts and static, and then all that was heard was static. Realising that the only place to have a bad signal was the kitchens.

They raced to the kitchen and began calling for Takano and Onodera, in response they heard a loud banging coming from one of the freezer rooms. Reaching it they saw a padlock over the handle meaning they would have to break the lock before they could open the door.

Hatori used one of the fire extinguishers that were always in a kitchen, he eventually broke the lock. Yukina quickly opened the door and all of them were surprised to see Takano so helpless.

Takano struggled as hard as he could and everyone rushed to help him, when the tape was off his mouth everyone except Hatori and Yukina bombarded him with questions but a glare from Takano soon made them quieten down.

"The people that did this have Ritsu!" Takano growled he really didn't care right now that he had called Onodera by his first name in front of everyone; all he cared about was getting Onodera back.

"They couldn't leave the hotel they would be spotted instantly and people would talk to them, so they must still be in the hotel. My guess is one of the rooms." Deduced Yukina

"That's over forty floors and seven hundred rooms to check, how will we find them?" exclaimed Kisa "What if they do something to Onodera before we find him?"

"We'll find him before anything happens so I suggest we start looking, Hatori and Yoshino, you start on this floor and work your way up. Kisa, you and this guy work from the twentieth floor upwards." Takano ordered, but no one dared to say anything because they knew they had to find Onodera.

"What about you?" asked Yoshino

"I'll work my way from the penthouse downwards and we'll meet in the middle." With nothing else that needed to be said they all set about their assigned floors.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Onodera looked around the penthouse in amazement; he had never seen a room so big. There was everything from a pool table to an arcade game, but his amazement didn't last long as he was pushed further into the room by Ryou.

"Like it Ritsu-chan, well get used to it because we're going to be here a while." Said Ryou proudly, Onodera frowned at the name they had given him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use my first name, only people I like can call me by my name and I certainly don't like you nor will I ever!" growled Onodera, despite the situation, he felt confident because he knew that when he didn't go up for the award the team would set out to find him, so all he had to do was stall for time.

"Awww! Shigeru, Ritsu-chan is being mean to me."

"Well, we can't have that. Now Ritsu-kun apologise to Ryou for the mean things you said."

"And if I don't?" replied Onodera bravely watching as Shigeru pulled a remote from his pocket.

"See this? This is the remote to the thermostat in the room where your friend is, all I have to do is push this button and your friend will die a cold and lonely death. And it will be all your fault Ritsu-kun, now apologise before I decide to push the button."

Gritting his teeth Onodera bowed "I'm sorry if I offended you." Onodera gritted out hoping someone would come find him soon.

"No harm done Ritsu-chan." Ryou smirked

"Now Ritsu-kun come over by the bed." Called Shigeru, he was already lying on the giant four poster bed and beckoned Onodera with his hand.

Slowly Onodera moved over to where Shigeru was, but didn't get on it, he just waited for them to make their move.

"Close your eyes Ritsu-kun, we have a surprise that we want you to have." Reluctantly he closed his eyes because Shigeru started shaking the control in front of him. He heard a metallic clinking noise after a few seconds. "Ok, open them."

Once he opened his eyes, he saw Shigeru holding a pair of red fluffy handcuffs with a wicked smile on his face. "We want you to put these on."

"Why not do it yourself, you would have done last time if you had them."

"Yes but last time, you weren't co-operating but this time you are." Explained Hikaru as if he was talking to a ten year old.

Slowly Onodera took the handcuffs from Shigeru; he placed them round one wrist and was proceeding with the other when Ryou grabbed his other wrist.

"Behind you back Ritsu-chan and then get on the bed." Slowly Onodera did as he was told, when he was sitting on his knees on the bed, Ryou pushed his so he lay on his back.

Hikaru quickly fastened a silky black blindfold over his eyes so that he could see anything.

The three of them proceeded to unbutton his suit jacket and shirt leaving them open, but stripped him down to his boxers. They stopped at the boxers and Onodera was thankful for the time being.

"Now all we have to do is wait for room service to bring up what we ordered and then we can really play. Oh, and Ritsu-kun don't try anything stupid like calling for help because your friend's life is in your hands."

While waiting, they decided to take it in turns to kiss him, Shigeru and Ryou would kiss him gently, while Hikaru was rough with him. If Onodera didn't do exactly what they wanted, he would receive a hard slap by whom he guessed was Hikaru.

After a while Onodera heard knocking, but to him it sounded fast and desperate, but to the other three it sounded like their room service had arrived.

"Remember Ritsu-chan no noise." Ryou whispered in his ear

Shigeru went to answer the door, but was surprised that instead of room service he received a punch to the face instead. Looking up from where he fell, he saw Takano breathing heavily.

"Where is Onodera?" Takano snarled

"I don't know what you mean, who is Onodera? Now leave before I call security to have you escorted from the building." Standing and blocking the door.

"If that's the case let me in and check, if what you say is true then I won't find anyone being held against their will in here will I?" Shigeru gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to be able to get rid of Takano easily but if he saw Onodera, they would most likely be knocked out again and waking up in police custody like last time.

He was about to call security when Hikaru came up behind Shigeru. "Sure, you can look but when you don't find anything like that you have to leave." Shigeru opened the door for Takano, who barged past and started opening all the doors he could see.

When he had searched the whole place he sighed, he didn't know where they were hiding Onodera but he wasn't going to give up.

"I may not have found Onodera but I'm still having you three arrested for assault. Where is the other guy, I would like to tell him as well."

"He's downstairs in one of the halls on business, he owns this place see and he is making sure his money is being put to good use."

When Takano left, Hikaru moved the arcade game to reveal an in-built wardrobe, where Ryou was hiding with Onodera.

"Good, now we can pick up where we left off, right Ritsu-kun." They moved Onodera back to the bed, when the door went again.

Ryou went to answer it, it surprised him that Takano was back and he couldn't hide because Takano had seen him.

Takano pushed past him and ran to the middle of the room, there he saw Onodera lying face down on the bed.

"Onodera, don't move!" Onodera jumped when he heard Takano's voice but nodded, he was so glad Takano had found him again.

Shigeru got up off the bed, while Ryou shut the door and moved behind Takano. Takano took a defensive stance and got ready to attack.

"Takano be careful! They might have weapons!" warned Onodera

"Hikaru! Shut him up!" Hikaru punched Onodera in the face which knocked him out. This caused Takano to see red, he quickly dashed over to Shigeru who had given the order and elbowed him in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach. Shigeru gave a whine before he was unconscious.

Hikaru was next, cracking his knuckles Takano ran over to the bed. Pulling Hikaru up he headbutted him then punched him in the face. When he was out cold Takano turned to Ryou.

"You can either get me the key to those _things_ or get the same treatment as your friends." Takano said with disgust pointing to the handcuffs and then to Ryou friends.

Ryou quickly rushed to the bedside cabinet and pulled a set of keys from the draw. Shakily he gave them to Takano, who unlocked Onodera's hands and motioned for Ryou to come closer to the bed.

Ryou sat on the bed like Takano wanted him to then cuffed one hand to one of the posts. Takano had started searching for Onodera's pants he placed them gently on Onodera when he found them and buttoned up his shirt, Takano was heading for the door carrying Onodera bridal style when Ryou stopped him.

"Just answer me this, how did you know we were here?"

"Simple deduction, you would want the nicest room in the whole hotel, so I naturally knew you would be here." With that Takano walked out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Onodera groaned as he awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He was afraid that he was still with those three and they would start trying things any minute.

"Onodera, open your eyes. It's ok." When he heard Takano's voice he quickly opened them. Takano was above him holding him gently.

"Takano, you're ok? They said they did something to you and if I didn't go with you they would hurt you." Explained Onodera his voice breaking from the tears that threatened to spill. "I just wanted you to be safe and you saved me again. Why can I never do anything right!"

"You've saved me more than you know."

"Huh? How?"

"By loving me that's how." Said Takano causing Onodera to start crying

"Takano, let's go home." Takano smiled as they headed towards the exit, where everyone was waiting. When Takano had told them he'd found Onodera, they all wanted to rush to where Takano was but he had told them to wait by the entrance.

"Rit-chan I'm so glad you're safe."

"Onodera-san what happened?"

Takano held his hand for silence, he explained that Onodera was safe and that was all that mattered. He told everyone to go home and enjoy what was left of the evening, while he took Onodera home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at Takano's apartment they settled down in Takano's bed, Onodera snuggled up to Takano's chest. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say something and then thought better of it. After the fifth time though Takano had had enough.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"I can tell there's something bothering you, now what is it?"

"I want…" Onodera started

"You want what?" Takano pressed, he could see that Onodera was trying to say it but was having trouble.

"I w-want you to m-make l-love to me." Mumbled Onodera causing Takano to sit up suddenly

"Ritsu are you sure, after what happened I would have thought you would need more time."

"While I was with those guys all I could think about was you and how I wanted what they were going to do me to be with you instead."

Takano was shocked, he really thought that Onodera would want to wait a while but he was happy at the same time.

"Only if you're sure you're not going to regret what we do in the morning."

"I was going to ask after the ceremony but things got a little out of hand." Smiled Onodera, Takano didn't say anything he gently placed Onodera on his back and kissed him.

**(A/N: This is a lemon scene, so if you don't like don't read. Also this is my first ever lemon so if its crap don't hold it against me, please? **_**Gives puppy dog eyes.**_**)**

Slowly Takano stripped Onodera and himself, touching Onodera all over as he did remembering all of Onodera's sensitive spots, fingers brushing against his sides made Onodera gasp. Takano placed his lips over Onodera's nipple and sucked.

Onodera moaned loudly and pushed his body against Takano, who smiled at Onodera's actions. Takano slowly moved Onodera into a comfortable position and placed three fingers by Onodera's mouth, taking the hint, Onodera put them in his mouth and started sucking.

When his fingers were slick enough Takano removed them and moved his fingers towards Onodera's entrance. Rubbing his finger over the pink hole, Takano slowly pushed one finger in.

Onodera winced, not used to things being in his ass, but Takano quickly took his mind off it by kissing him. Onodera didn't notice when Takano slipped another finger in, but moaned when he felt the third finger enter.

Onodera spat in his hand and started to massage Takano's member so that it was ready for when it entered him. When he thought it was slick enough he stop his hands.

Takano moved him so that his member was by at Onodera's entrance, slowly he pushed in causing Onodera to cry out in pain, he made to pull out but Onodera stopped him.

"Don't, I'm Ok just need time to adjust." Takano nodded and waited for Onodera to tell him he was Ok to move. Slowly Onodera nodded his head and Takano pulled out. Takano thrusted in slowly and after a while picked up his pace, he nearly stopped again when Onodera cried out again, only to realize that this time it was in pleasure.

Onodera screamed Takano's name as he came and collapsed onto the bed, Takano thrusted a few more times before coming himself. Lying down he placed a cover over them both and prepared to sleep.

"Thank you Masamune."

"It was my pleasure Ritsu." The smirk on Takano's face made Onodera turn bright red.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Ok, I love you Ritsu."

When he thought Takano had fallen asleep he settled in closer to Takano. "I love you too." As he fell asleep, he didn't notice Takano smile signifying that he had been awake the whole time. He kissed Onodera on the forehead and went to sleep as well.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**So what did you think? **

**Sorry it took so long but I didn't know how to put it into words, but its finally done.**

**Thanks for all the support guys and I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
